User blog:Kingofawosmeness777/Malcolm's Life at Bullworth Academy Ch. 3
Getting Noticed The next morning I went to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. When I got there I grabbed a tray and got in line. But I noticed Justin walking towards me. He came up to me and said: "Hello Malcolm, what are you doing here?" I looked confused and said: "Well, this is the only place on campus to eat I guess." Justin said: "Oh, no no no. Derby has breakfast and lunch caterd for us at the Harrington House everyday so we don't have to eat this disgusting cafeteria food." I said: "Really?" Justin nodded. I went over to put my tray back and followed Justin to the Harrington house. After we go there I noticed 4 tables set up and a long buffet with eggs, sausages, bread, juice, coffee, fruit, bacon, tea, waffles, ect. Justin handed me a plate and said: "Have all you like Malcolm." Then he started getting his food. I got som stuff and went to sit down at a table where Bryce, Parker, and Gird were sitting at. As we were all eating Parker said to me: "So, you say you're in to Boxing." I nodded and said: "Yea, I'm the Oklahoma Ametuer Teen Champion Boxer." Parker looked impressed and said: "Well, we have a private Boxing gym in Old Bullworth Vale where we like to spar with each other and someitmes have bouts." I nodded and said: "Sounds cool, is it like a mambership?" Parker said: "Since the Boxing Gym is equally owned by the parents of all the Preps, membership is just 8,000 dollars a year and you supply your own Boxing Outfit." I said: "Sounds good." Parker said: "How about you come over to spar with one of us after school?" I said: "Yea, that would be awesome." Parker and I continued talkling over our breakfast util it was time for class. We all went to our classes and I went to mine. Music class to my suprise was not individual Band, Orchestra and Chior. It was just Band abd Orchestra combined and there was no Chior. The Music teacher came over to me when I walked in and said: "Hello there, you must be the new boy. Whats' your name so I can put it on the attandece chart?" I said: "Maclolm Evans." She aksed: "So Malcolm, do you have any experiance playing a music al insturument?" I nodded and replied: "Yea, I've been playing the Violin since 6th grade." She smiled and said: "Wonderful, I've been needing another Violinist to play along with our only other Violinist." I said: "Well, I don't have one right noe but I can get one after school." She said: "Thats just fine, you can use this spare one until then." I took the Violin and bow and asked: "Where do I sit?" She pointed to the back of the room and said: "You will be sitting with Lindsey back there, shes the other Violinist." My heart started pounding. I slowly walked back to where Lindsey was sitting and sat in the seat right next to her. She looked at me and said: "Hi Malcolm, I didn't know you played." I looked ather and said: "Yea, I love the Violin. I've been playing it since 6th grade." She smiled and said: "Yea, I love the violin too. This class needs more stringed instruments. All we have is 1 bass, 1 chellos, 1 Biola, and now 2 violins." I wanted to keep talking to her bit class was starting and we began playing our music. After school I went to a music store in Old Bullworth Vale and bought an expensive European Violin and Bow and somew Rosin. I had them sent to my dorm room back at Bullworth Academy. Then I walked over to the Bxoing Gym with my Boxing outfit. I walked in and Derby said: "Hey Malcolm. Come on in." I wlaked in and Derby said: "So, go change in to your Boxing Outift and we'll find you somone to spar with." I walked over to the Locker Room and changed into my black Boxing Uniform with white trim. I came back out and Derby asked: "So who do you think you should spar with, the only people that are your height and weight are Bif and I here." I said: "I guess Bif then." Bif said: "Alright let's go, but you should take off your glasses before we spar." I tooke them off and set them down on the judge's table. We got in the ring nad we started sparring. Bif threw a couple of hooks at me but I dodged them. I responded with a jab combonation which he blocked. But then I did a cross which hit his face. He gave me a hook to the stomach and then gave me a cross to the face. I dodged his jab then hit him with an uppercut. We fought like that for a few more rounds until we were done. I stepped out of the ring and put my glasses back on. Bif said: "Good job man." I said: "Thanks." Derby came over and said: "You did that good agianst Bif on your first try. You must be a Boxing champion." I said: "Yea, I'm just doing what you have to do in a Boxing match agianst a champion like Bif." We all talked for a while and then I put my clohes back on and decided to go back to Bullworth Academy. I couldn't wait for the fisrt bout we would have. Category:Blog posts